


Beyond

by appalyneinstitute1



Series: The Boys Who L’ved Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, takes place right around ch14 of Ced and the GoF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalyneinstitute1/pseuds/appalyneinstitute1
Summary: You thought that Harry's story was done! Well, you're wrong! If you have read Cedric Diggory and the Goblet of Fire continue if not please please please read that first! Otherwise you'll have spoilers and be mildly confused!
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Series: The Boys Who L’ved Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756294
Kudos: 47





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before we begin, I want to say that I am writing this before the last chapter of GoF. Also, abandon your ideals of the afterlife from here on out when reading! Please let me know if this becomes too info-dumpy, I have created a new model of afterlife for this story. I know how it works quite well, almost as well as the HP living realm. This one-shot is a connector because I didn't feel like it fit with the end of GoF or the beginning of Orders of the Half-Blood Prince.

Harry woke up and was staring at a White ceiling. The last thing he remembered was Voldemort saying "kill the spare." He vaguely recalled jumping in front of the curse Wormtail had fired. 

"Lils he's coming around!" Called out a voice.

Harry slowly sat up. Standing at the door in what appeared to be a bedroom was his father. His father! Though James looked like he had aged since the photos Harry had seen were taken, which was impossible. Or at least Harry was pretty sure it was. Was he dead? A woman with dark red hair came barreling through the door and she tackled Harry in the biggest hug he had ever received. 

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asked, uncertain.

She drew back and James came to join them on the bed. Lily nodded tears in her eyes. "Yes, it's us, my little munchkin."

"What happened?"

"You...died." James said after minute. "A killing curse by the looks of the markings on your back. What do you remember?"

"The third task, Cedric and I, we took the cup at the same time, so we could win together." He smiled faintly remembering their kiss just as they left the maze. "The cup took us to a graveyard instead of the winner's podium. I heard Voldemort say 'Kill the spare,' I knew that meant Cedric. Voldemort would kill me himself not have that traitor do it. Before I could think I spun around, to face Cedric. That's the last thing I remember. Oh, god I left him, in that graveyard! I never got to tell him...." With that Harry started to cry.

Lily held him close, "It's okay, Cedric's fine, we would know if he had died." Harry embraced the warmth of his mother's hug. He had never had anyone comfort him like this before. It was nice. 

Harry took a minute to observe his hand. It was probably mere moments ago that he was holding Cedric's. As he focused on the hand he realized something. Though his hand was solid and basically normally colored it looked incorporeal, unlike his parents.

James seemed to notice Harry's concern about his hand, "What're you looking at?"

"Why can I see through my hand?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us. Your whole body seems to be that way." James responded. 

Harry looked down, noticing for the first time that he was dressed in dark red silk pajamas. Sure enough his feet and ankles looked the same as his hands. 

"Well we will just have to go and ask Inquiry. They have all the answers to many afterlife and soul related questions. They also set up therapy in the gray zone for those who need it."

"We'll let you get dressed and then we'll take you." 

His parents left the room. His parents. The idea was still so surreal. He went to the walk in closet and found a yellow shirt and some jeans. He wanted to observe his incorporeal form from head to toe so before he put on the clothes he stood in front of the full length mirror. It was strange seeing his body like that, his glasses looked shockingly solid against his face and his scar stood out more than ever. He noticed something in the mirror when he turned around. There were three set up at angles so he could observe his back. On his left right behind his heart was a scar in the same coloring and pattern as the one on his forehead. That was where he was hit. 

Once Harry was dressed he and his parents, walked into what looked like a town. They headed into a building that looked like a giant question mark. It was empty except for one person. Except person was probably not the right word. Being was more like it, it was gray and had long hair, black on one side white on the other. It must be Inquiry Harry mused. Inquiry was wearing an orange Hawaiian print shirt and khakis. "Ah yes the Potters, welcome! You must be Harry! I've heard about you from quite a few people but mainly your parents."

"Hi" Harry said lamely. 

"Let me guess you are here to see why Harry here only has part of his soul. That's what's causing him to look like that, in case you're wondering."

"Umm yes." Lily said. 

Inquiry pulled over a monitor that looked way futuristic compared to what Dudley's computer had looked like. "Let's see Harry Potter, Harry Potter. Aha! It seems that upon death your soul was torn in two. Now normally when something like this happens we find the two halves of the soul on this side of the afterlife, preform a little ritual and poof! Everything is fine, but the other half of your soul actually attached itself to a vessel in the living world. Oooh it's a human one. A young man called Cedric Diggory. He has also been newly added as a soul vessel for a Mr. Tom Riddle. Wait a minute that piece has a vessel history, hold on. This thing doesn't like to load." Inquiry paused while it loaded. "There it goes! It seems that that piece of soul was torn back in October 1981 and spent the next 13 or so years residing in Harry."

"What does any of that mean?" James asked.

"Well Mr. Potter, Tom Riddle has split his soul many times, the second to last one being the night you and your wife died. It seems that the containment of the room tore Mr. Riddle's soul and forced it into Harry here. When Harry died, it made a desperate attempt to escape his body. It ended up bringing around 40% of Harry's soul with it when it made an exit through that scar on his forehead. Both pieces then ran straight into Mr. Diggory and latched on to him. There they shall stay until he dies."

"Thank you for the info Inquiry. Now we must get home, we still haven't shown Harry how to look into the living realm." Lily said. 

"Anytime, that's what I exist for!"

The Potters left the building and headed home. Harry was left more confused than ever. What the hell did this soul business mean?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the last we will see of the Potters! They will return in Orders of the Half Blood Prince. Please leave comments and kudos  
> XOXO  
> \--Appie


End file.
